Festivities
by Safely Away
Summary: Tris attends a Christmas party. Tobias is hosting. And Christina wants nothing more than her best friend's happiness. Au. Oneshot.


_A/N Hello friends! I don't even know haha, I love Christmas and I love Divergent and I wanted to make a silly, feel-good piece so voila :) The Characters, Tobias in particular, may seem a little OOC but it adds to the comedy. Enjoy, lovelies._

* * *

" _No."_

Christina frowned for the umpteeth time at her best friend and held up another dress.

"Absolutely not," the blond shook her head.

Clucking her tongue, Christina swapped another dress in her hands and held it up. "There is no way you'll say-"

"Oh _God_ , no," her friend raised her eyebrows.

"Tris!" the taller girl screamed incredulously, "you need to find a dress. The Christmas party is tonight!"

Tris aimlessly pushed aside racks of clothing shaking her head at every one she saw. They were just so _shapely,_ and despite her friend's constant remarks about how good she looked in them, Tris just didn't feel it. And she most certainly didn't feel this party. She sighed just thinking about it.

"Tris, are you even listening to me?" Christina folded her arms together. "We have to take advantage of this holiday sale."

Tris smiled. "Ohh, and I am. These jeans are _half_ off."

She could hear Christina sigh from the other side of the room and march over to where she was. Before she could say a word, the jeans were snatched up, thrown on a random rack and she was led to the back where the dressing rooms were.

"This isn't a joke, Beatrice," Chris reprimanded.

Tris raised her eyebrows. "Damn, you know it's serious when you use my full name."

"That's because it is!" Chris gestured to around the department store. "Look at all of the amazing choices you have to pick from."

Tris scoffed. "Chris, they look like they've been battered around in disco ball dust and have the sheer material of tights."

A sale's associate cleared her throat behind the two women and the friends looked sheepish as they got the glares of their lives. Christina was the first to respond.

"Please don't take that to heart," she awkwardly smiled and lowered her voice. "My friend over is here is a little fashionably challenged."

Tris jerked. "I am right here, Christina."

"Could you please help us?" Her friend gleamed, interrupting. "She's a bit of a plain jane if you can't tell-" She gestured to the blond's outfit of sweatpants and a grey long sleeve top.

"Still, right here." Tris self-consciously folded her arms.

"And we're looking for something that'll spruce her up but still make her feel at ease," Christina finished. The associate sighed, but complied as she went off to find something for Tris.

The taller girl, turned around to face her shorter friend with an incredulous look. "Could you refrain from your sardonic insults and cynical nature for five minutes?"

Tris looked at her phone. "Yeah, well two minutes passed two _hours_ ago."

"Look, I know shopping isn't exactly your forte, but this event is an annual thing-"

"Really? I thought Christmas came around twice?" Tris' sarcasm got her smacked on her thigh. "Ow.." she rubbed over her leggings where she was sure there'd be a mark.

"Shut it. It's only once a year and you told Tobias you could go-"

"Actually that was _you_ ," Tris interjected. Recalling the way her friend had taken the invitation, shook his hand and confirmed their attendance, all in under a minute.

The sales associate came back with a little black number that Christina thanked her for and took.

She then shook her head, sending her long hair flying. "Whatever. You're into him. You're going. And Dammit, Tris, I've never seen a blond hotter than you so get the Hell in there and don't come out until you're wearing this dress!" Before Tris could breathe, she was pushed into the dressing room with a little black one thrown onto her head. She knew better than to disagree with her best friend so she did as she was told.

Muttering the whole time and refusing to look into the mirror, Tris pulled up and over and through the tight-fitting dress, taking a moment before revealing herself to the world. She should have never let Christina take that invite back at the office even if she did like Tobias. She liked the silent friendship they had shared for the past year.

Christina was the one to get her the job at the agency. Her old company was going out of business and her friend refused to leave her in the dust. She hinted to her boss about Tris every moment that she could until he gave her an interview. And here she was.

The first time she met Tobias, she couldn't work the copy machine. Something was amiss and because her prideful personality permitted her to persevere, she refused to ask for help. She'd been at it for a good twenty minutes or so when he strided in, pressed a button after observing her struggling for a moment, smiled at her, and walked out.

And she swore to God, she fell for him that very day.

After that, they had their share of brief encounters. Sitting next to each other in meetings, vending machine breaks, parking lot waves. It was really the little things with this pair. But that was the issue. They weren't a pair, just acquaintances. They didn't talk enough to be considered friends, even if she did see him everyday. And Tris, being the very private, very to-herself person, didn't especially know how to make that happen.

He was an avid topic, Tobias was, when Chris and her went out. Her friend insisted she make a move after she had been supposedly observing little romantic mannerisms he had demonstrated that Tris had seen right past. There was no way he was into her, none at all; but Christina wouldn't have any of it.

A loud banging brought Tris back to reality. "We don't have all day Tris!"

She sighed, opened the latch, and slowly walked out. When Christina saw her, she bulged her eyes wide.

"Oh my God!" she shrieked.

Tris jumped. "What!?"

"You have an _ass_!"

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph, Christina!" Tris slammed her hand on her chest. "You scared me."

"Okay, you can't say that at the Christmas party," her friend chastised, "and turn around!" She spun Tris to face the large mirror outside the dressing rooms and she was actually surprised at what she saw.

It was a simple dress, really. One she had seen all too many times before, but something about the way it looked on her made it different. It hugged all the right places, flared above the knees, and it did make her ass look great. She didn't see a bony girl full of angles; she saw beauty. So she smiled, turned around and gave Christina a look that made her scream.

"I knew I was right," her friend squealed. "I'm always right." Collecting herself, still with a wide smile on her face, she picked up Tris' clothes off the floor, handed it to her, went to the register and handed the cashier a one-hundred dollar bill.

"Keep the change!" she yelled, dragging Tris by the arm, at her side.

"Chris, can I _change_?" she was flustered.

"No!" her friend exclaimed, "we have to find matching heels."

Tris knew Christina could practically feel the uneasiness radiating off of her friend; she kissed Tris' cheek. "I do this because I love you."

 _Diddo_ , Tris thought, and closed her eyes as her friend led her out. If she didn't already regret this now, she would regret it later.

* * *

It was later and Tris was regretting it.

There she was, standing in front of Tobias' red door, too anxious to move. She was sure she looked ridiculous from a neighbor's point of view; just standing there staring at a closed door. And for the first time, Tris really wished that out-going Christina was here to walk with her inside.

A couple of hours before, when Christina was doing Tris' makeup, against her wishes of course, her phone rang. Minutes later she returned to Tris with an annoyed look on her face telling her friend how there was an emergency at the office in her department and she'd have to make the trek from there to the party. At first Tris panicked; she needed Chris there, but with a kiss on the cheek and reassurance that they would see each other at the party, the taller girl left.

She was probably there now, but if she had any indication that Tris was standing, frozen outside the door, she would surely come out and get her.

Tris swallowed.

It was now or never. She flattened down her dress, rolled her shoulders back and traipsed up the stone steps, ringing the doorbell. She busied herself by looking up and around. It was dark for 8 in the evening, typical winter weather though, but she could still make out some features of the large house.

It was quite beautiful. The stone being an apparent feature of the exterior. It was at an angle where the three door garage was almost further behind her then straight across. The windows large as well, but few in the front half, and the torch lamps scattered around. But what did she expect? When the invitation had said _Dauntless Heights,_ she'd known right away it was a richer sector in town.

Tris didn't know how he could afford it, honestly. Their job had a respectable wage, but these types of homes cost millions. She wasn't one to pry, though.

The door slowly opened and Tris readied a smile until she saw it was Christina. Her facade dropped into one of relief and the friends embraced, closing the door behind them as Tris stepped inside.

Chris twirled her around to Tris' embarrassment. "You look absolutely beautiful," she giggled.

Tris rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, well you always look beautiful so please tell me where I can hang my coat and purse."

Christina led her to the mud room which happened to double as a large closet and Tris wondered how something used for such little time could be so fancy. Well, if she had to admit, everything was pretty fancy. She looked around while hanging up her things and there was a very rich hue of mahogany and warmth. The parlor, where the party was being held filled with people both from her office and other she'd assumed were friends of Tobias, was spacious yet intimate at the same time. The stone theme seemed to have a presence inside the house on the fire place and the short spiral staircase that she could see in the corner of her eye. Dark furniture was littered about the room and the wood to carpet floors separated into the kitchen space where the majority of snacks and food was being held. It was nice.

"Wow," Tris voiced. "This place is incredible."

Christina smiled and sighed. "I know right, I'm pretty sure I have a house like this saved on one of my Zillow searches." Tris laughed and shook her head. "It used to be his dad's; some sort of Turkish diplomat or something, until he died and left it to him."

Tris raised her eyebrows, part surprised at this revelation and part pondering why Christina knew this. In response, the taller girl looked at Tris incredulously. "I overheard, okay?" Tris snorted at this. "And anyway," her friend continued. "Before going out there, we need a plan."

Tris furrowed her eyebrows. "A plan?" she deadpanned.

Christina nodded, waving and smiling at a friend before leading her more into the corner. "What do you think you're here for, Tris?"

"To eat as many shrimp cocktails as I can and enjoy myself?" she asked, but the look Chris was giving her said otherwise.

"Look, this is your moment to shine! He likes you, _alot._ I can feel it in my bones, Beatrice."

 _There's that full name again_ , Tris thought.

"You have to take advantage of this social event, to be, well, _social,"_ Christina finished. Looking excitedly all of a sudden behind her, she met her eyes back at Tris.

"Don't look now, but he's staring at you," Chris whispered. Tris turned back and her friend fiercely grabbed her forearms, disguising it with a squeal. "I said don't look!"

Then quickly, she grabbed two glasses of champagne that were sitting on a stool near her and winced. "You're gonna hate me now, but you'll thank me later."

Tris gave her friend a confused look before Chris spilled both classes all over her dress. Tris reacted immediately but was too shocked to say a word, when she heard heavy footsteps come from behind her.

It was Tobias.

"Shit!" Christina cried. "Tris I'm so sorry! Total accident. And Tobias, your carpet!"

Tobias smiled good naturedly. "No worries, Christina." His voice was deeper and calmer than Tris had remembered. Well, maybe because she was so completely mortified that she couldn't say a word. "It's Tris here that got the brunt of it. Here, I'll get you a towel, follow me."

Tobias turned to leave and Tris was still standing in her place before Christina gave her ass a hard thwack to get moving. Tris began to walk but turned around and gave her daggers. _Be brave_ her friend seemed to mouth back before joining the party again.

* * *

Tris and Tobias trekked up the stairs and down a hallway into what seemed to be his own personal suite.

It was as incredible as the bottom half of his house, again warm and dark and spacious. His bed seemed to take up the majority of the room and Tris was sure she'd never seen such a large mattress before in her life.

" ' Only be a moment," he muttered as he went into double doors that seemed to be his bathroom, coming out seconds later with what he promised.

He wordlessly handed her the towel and Tris finally spoke. "Thanks," she sounded defeated, beginning to dab at her dress. "Sorry about your carpet."

To her surprise, he shrugged it off. "Didn't like that color anyway," he smiled to the ground and she chuckled in response.

Tris took this moment to look at him. Clad in a simple brown suit with gelled back hair, he looked stunning. He always looked like that, really. It was no secret the Tobias Eaton was more than handsome; many girls in the office often swooned and gossiped over him when she had her lunch break. Even the married ones. But it was just the two of them now, in this moment. She thought back to just a few minutes ago when Christina had mouthed _be brave._ Tris sighed and shook her head, she was generally a brave person. She killed spiders in her shower, she tried new things, but she had no courage in the guy department.

It was too silent for her liking and Christina hadn't spilled champagne all over her for nothing so she tried.

"You have a beautiful home," she said. Tobias looked up and grinned, nodding in his thanks. "A little more than what I prefer," he said, "but I admit, it's pretty nice."

Tris was curious and stilled her towel. "Why don't you just downsize?" Yes, she believed that anyone who befell this house would appreciate it it, but Tobias seemed so to himself. Hardly such a prestigious home like this would peg him as someone he didn't want to be.

Tobias scratched his stubbly chin. "It's a little more complicated than that," he said politely. "More of a fatherly expectation type thing."

This is the most she had ever gotten out of him and it was personal too. It amazed her that he trusted her enough to speak so freely with this sort of thing.

Tris did something brave. She sat down on his bed and placed the towel aside. Looking at him, she sighed. "I completely understand, Tobias." And she did.

"When my father heard that I was abandoning becoming a lawyer at his firm to become a marketing agent, he flipped his shit," she snorted, earning a small laugh from Tobias, still leaning on the wall beside her.

"We didn't speak for a month, we were so angry at each other," she recalled. It was an incredibly difficult time for her. She couldn't land a position and her number one supporter was pretending she didn't exist. It hurt.

"But when we finally got together to talk, he was just as hurt as I was. He thought I had swayed away from the firm because Prior. And the legacy that he'd foreseen wasn't happening."

Tobias slowly made his way over to her and seated himself on the bed, still intently listening to her. She normally didn't talk this much. Especially not to him, and he knew this. She continued.

"Eventually he got over it when my brother switched over from his med path to a lawyer one," Tris laughed and Tobias followed. "But there's something about fathers and the idea of leaving something, or someone, on this earth to live on through."

Tris folded her hands. "And I get it, I do," she said quietly. "They just need to-"

"Back off." Tobias finished, meeting Tris' eyes. The gaze was intent; her blue orbs into his dark ones. They were all consuming and she felt like she was being sucked into a black hole.

Tris started to move back, she realized they were far too close but Tobias stopped her, placing a gentle hand on her wrist. "I didn't mean you," he whispered.

He ran the other hand through his hair messing it up. "Look Tris, I like you."

A beat.

"A lot."

Tris sputtered and nothing coherent came out of her mouth. It was now or never, and the man that she had been pining after for the entire year had just admitted the most amazing thing she has ever heard and she was absolutely incapable of speaking.

An abrupt rapping on his door that broke the two out of their trance.

Tobias looked defeated, searching her eyes for an answer and Tris looked away.

"What is it?" he finally yelled at the door.

"There you are! Some more guests came and want to see you," a voice from outside the door said.

Tobias and Tris looked at each other. There was nothing to say. There was a spark that could have turned into a fire but Tris was too stupid to do anything about it.

"I'll be just a minute," he replied, looking away. He stood and wiped chin again, opening the door. "I'll see you downstairs."

Tris reached for the door but it shut. And before she could do something stupid like cry, she collected herself and followed him.

* * *

After they had come back downstairs, they went their separate ways. Talking to people on the other side of the room, but still sneaking glances at each other.

He must have thought that Tris didn't like him from her dimwitted response, or inability to respond is more like it. She could slap herself; actually, Christina surely would once they were outside. This was her chance and she blew it.

She needed a drink.

Stalking into the kitchen to get herself a glass, she heard the hurried click of heels behind her. She knew who it was immediately and she placed the glass down and turned to her friend.

"Chris, I really fucked up tonight," she shook her head.

Christina crossed her arms together. "What do you mean? What happened upstairs?" she asked slowly.

Tris replayed every detail of the intimate, brief conversation and moment they had shared and watched her friend's face display an array of emotions. And at the end, for the first time probably ever, her friend was completely silent. Tris looked up to meet her solemn face deep in thought.

"Tell me what to do," Tris pleaded.

Christina sadly smiled. "I can't, babe."

Tris looked at her friend incredulously. "What do you mean, you can't? You've been doing a great job so far, sure you can!" She was on the verge of panic.

"Beatrice," Christina held her friend's arms. "So you fucked up. It's okay. He just told you that he _liked_ you. You froze. He has the wrong impression. He doesn't know that you like him back. Minor setback. Do something to show him otherwise."

Tris raised her hands up and dropped them in frustration. "But what exactly do I do, Christina?"

Her friend fluffed her blond hair and looked at her. "Do what you always do. Be brave."

* * *

The night came to a close sooner than later as guests began to trickle out, thanking Tobias for a nice evening. Only a handful still mingled around and even they were getting ready to go. Christina and Tris were of those few, gathering their belongings and putting on their coats.

And there he was.

Tobias embracing and talking to his guests that were leaving. When he finally turned her way she knew what she had to do. On the nearby counter, sat mistletoe for the decor and while he was watching, she marched over, picked it up walked up to where he was standing and held it above them.

"I like you," she blurted. "I've always liked you, Tobias." She didn't dare look anywhere but into his eyes. "And upstairs, I was too much of an idiot to-"

And his lips were on hers.

It was quick, in real time, but it lasted forever for Tris. His full lips completely encasing her thin ones, in such a warm embrace. Soft and sweet and sincere.

They separated and they could do nothing but smile at each other.

"I'll see you, Tobias," she breathily laughed.

"I'll see you," he responded.

From outside, Christina shrieked in joy. "Merry _fucking_ Christmas!"

* * *

 _A/N Thanks for reading :) Reviews always make me happy. Also, just a little about where I'm at in regards to_ Who's To Say, _for those of you reading that piece. I have been working on the third chapter since the middle of this year and I am just now getting over that huge writer's block that befell me. It will be up very very soon, please hang in there. I thank you all for your encouragement, your kindness, and your loving words. With that, I wish you a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, a happy holiday season, and a very blessed New year!_


End file.
